Cornbread
by Tohma
Summary: Inuyasha orders cornbread and threatens to kill a man who asks for it. ^R&R^
1. chapter one

(*-*) I'm only 9 years old. This is my first fanfic. So if you have any ideas (*-*)  
  
on how to make my story better just tell me in a review. I need all the help I  
  
can get.  
  
WARNING: This story makes no sense. It's supposed to take place in the future.  
  
So here is my story:  
  
(At a park in some city with a long name)  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Hello. Have you seen Sango and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: I think they went shopping at the mall.  
  
Miroku: Let's go and say hi or something.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah. We can go in my new car.  
  
Miroku: So what if you have a new car. You are such a show off. I'm not going with you. I'll rather walk to   
  
the STUPID MALL!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine. Who needs you anyway. IDIOT!  
  
(At the mall)  
  
Kagome: Hey Sango, come here look at this dress. I've gotta have it, or do you want it.  
  
Sango: Ok I'll take it.  
  
Kagome:*holds dress in front of Sango then pulls it away* Psyche!  
  
Inuyasha walks in.  
  
Inuyasha: Would you guys hurry up, you take too long.  
  
Kagome: So you want to help us.  
  
Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
*people stare at him*  
  
Inuyasha: What you looking at?!  
  
Kagome: Here Inuyasha hold this dress in front of you so I can see how it looks.  
  
Inuyasha: I.......told....you...NOO!!  
  
Kagome: Pretty please :(  
  
Inuyasha: NO!  
  
Miroku walks in sweaty and out of breath.  
  
Miroku: Hey Sango, Kagome and slow Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome and Sango: Hey.  
  
Inuyasha: Shutup Miroku. No one told you to walk.  
  
Kagome: Wow, I'm so hungry *holds her stomach* Are you guys?  
  
Everyone: Yeah.  
  
Kagome: Ok. Let's go find somewhere to eat.  
  
(At a restaurant)  
  
Waitress: Hello. What do you guys want?  
  
Kagome: I would like some chicken nuggets and a milkshake.  
  
Sango: Cornbread and a soda.  
  
Inuyasha: Give me some cornbread.  
  
Miroku: I would like your number. *winks*   
  
Waitress: uhh...no. Seriously what will it be.  
  
Miroku: *pouts* OK, I'll have a hamburger.  
  
Waitress: Alright. Coming right up.  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
Waitress: Here's your food.  
  
Kagome: Thank you.  
  
Waitress leaves  
  
*everyone is eating*  
  
Old Man: Hey you *points to Inuyasha and Sango* (in a hoarse voice) Do you want your cornbread?  
  
Sango: Of course I want my cornbread.  
  
Inuyasha: You're not having my cornbread you old fart. *pulls out Tetsusaiga*  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Will Inuyasha kill the old man for his cornbread? Will he wear a dress? Will Miroku get the waitress' number?  
  
Tune in next time for a episode of CORNBREAD. 


	2. chapter two

Well here's the second chapter. ^-^ ENJOY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(At the restaurant)  
  
Inuyasha: *still has his sword pointed toward the old man* Your not getting my cornbread no   
  
matter what you say.  
  
Old man: Why? *moves closer to cornbread*  
  
Inuyasha: Cuz....I'll....I'll cut your fingers off!  
  
Old man: So bring it on!  
  
Inuyasha: I will! *raises sword higher*  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! You can't beat him up. Just SIT *Inuyasha falls* and enjoy your meal.  
  
Inuyasha: *grumbles as he gets up* Fine.  
  
(lights go out)  
  
Someone: Aaaaaaggggggghhhhhh!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome shutup ang get off my lap.  
  
Kagome: I didn't scream Miroku did.  
  
Inuyasha: Still get off my lap.  
  
Kagome: I'm not on your lap, that's also Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha: Ill!! Miroku get off my lap and stop SCREAMING!  
  
Miroku: Sorry, I got caught up in the moment. *gets of Inu's lap*  
  
(lights come back on)  
  
Sango: They're back on, I wonder what happened?  
  
Kagome: Who knows lets just eat our food.  
  
Inuyasha: *staring at the table* WHERE"S MY CORNBREAD?! I bet the old man took it.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha calm down it's just cornbread, here have a piece of my hamburger.  
  
Inuyasha: No you idiot, if I wanted a hamburger I would have ordered one.  
  
Kagome: Miroku's right it's just cornbread. Sango's cornbread is missing and she's not crying over it.  
  
Everyone:* stares at Sango*  
  
Sango: What are you guys looking at? *begins to cry*  
  
Miroku & Kagome: Sango are you ok?  
  
Inuyasha: Forget Sango, what about my cornbread?  
  
Miroku: First Sango, you don't count.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine. Sango are you ok?  
  
Sango:* sniffs* Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for car-  
  
Inuyasha: Good. Now what are we going to do about my cornbread?  
  
Miroku: Well we could split up and look for it.  
  
(Music playing)   
  
Scooby dooby doo, where are you  
  
We got some work to do now  
  
Your not fooling me  
  
Inuyasha: Take that retarded music off!  
  
Sound Guy:*comes from under a table* Heh heh....sorry.*warps back under*  
  
Everyone sweatdrops  
  
Kagome: Ok me and Sango will look together.  
  
*whispers* We'll go shopping.  
  
Sango:*whispers* Yeah  
  
Kagome and Sango: *giggles like frantic, crazy little girls*  
  
Inuyasha: Ok then, Miroku your with me.  
  
Miroku: No, I don't want to go with you, I'll go alone.  
  
Sango: But it's so dangerous out there.  
  
Miroku: I know but I'm a brave, strong man who can take care of himself.  
  
Inuyasha: Who lied to you. Anyway lets get going. We don't have enough time. We have to find and   
  
DESTROY the old man!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Everyone: Ok.  
  
Sango: I think it's would be a good idea to meet back here when we are finished.  
  
Miroku: That gives me an idea we can meet back here when we are finished.  
  
Sango: I just said that. Go back to sleep.  
  
Miroku: Ok *lies down on floor*  
  
Kagome: Good idea. So Sango and I will take the first floor. Inuyasha will take the second and Miroku   
  
the third. Got it.  
  
Everyone except Miroku: Got It!  
  
Sango: Lets go then.  
  
*Everyone except Miroku walks in slow motion while putting on sunglasses*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will they ever find the cornbread find out on the next episode of CORNBREAD :) 


	3. chapter three

Sry I took so long....here's the third chapter, ENJOY!!^___^ Oh and remember to review, ok?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(on the third floor)  
  
Inuyasha: THIS IS SO FREAKY!!*head turns all the way around* There's no one HERE!!*walks by a music store*  
  
OH WELL IF I WANT MY CORNBREAD I MUST FIGHT *voice echoes* *Inu gets scared from the echoes*   
  
Who's there?  
  
(on the first floor)  
  
Kogame: *in a evil tone of voice* Let's shoplift Sango, since no one is here!  
  
Sango: Don't they have.....like cameras?  
  
Kogame: OFF COURSE NOT!  
  
Sango: OK!^__^  
  
(Meanwhile with Miroku)  
  
Miroku:*looks at a lava lamp* WoW! That's incredible! *thinks* I wonder how they do that?   
  
A mysterious man (M.M) lurks in the shadows:  
  
M.M: HEY........*says in a rusty voice*  
  
Miroku: Who the hell said that? *looks around frantically* I'm not scared?  
  
M.M: Me..... You blind kid! *walks from the shadows*  
  
Miroku: Hello! ('__' )  
  
M.M: Shut up .  
  
Miroku: Who are you?  
  
M.M: Me...  
  
Miroku: Yes you!  
  
M.M: Me......Me  
  
Miroku: STOP SAYING ME!  
  
M.M: My name is Smiksringoktine!  
  
Miroku: What?O.O! That's a long name....  
  
Smiksringoktine: What's your name?  
  
Miroku:My name's Miroku.*tries to shake Smiksringoktine's hand*  
  
Smiksringoktine:Short name....*pushes Miroku's hand away*  
  
Miroku: I can't say your name so can I call you Pink Mary.  
  
Smiksringoktine: Ok  
  
Miroku: Thanks . I like what you are wearing.  
  
Smiksringoktine: You do? You like my leaher tutu, my pink tank top, and my pink hello kitty shoes   
  
tooooooooooooooooooo!!  
  
Miroku: uh.......yeah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Miroku learn the man's name. Will Inuyasha stop getting scared of his own echoes. Will Sango and   
  
Kogame stop shoplifting. Stay tuned until next time we meet. Plays the ending song of Inuyasha.  
  
Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Cee you around! 


End file.
